


Rent is Late

by idra



Series: Rent [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is a rent boy who's very unhappy with his current lifestyle, mostly because of his pimp, John. Drew is the head of the Irish mafia's right hand man. The two meet at a party and for Drew, it's love at first sight. He buys Evan from John and asks Evan to be his. Evan's just glad to be away from John. But will Evan ever be able to get past his past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I generally prefer not to warn and ask that anyone who reads my fic does so with caution, but if I have to, mentions of abuse (sexual, mental, physical)  
> Also, this has artwork that goes with it. Link to the art is [here](http://sadwal1538.livejournal.com/129191.html)

Evan sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. The party was tonight and he wasn't sure he was even up to going. Thanks to John, his last customer had gotten really rough with him. But he knew if he didn't show and pull in his share of cash, he'd pay for it in even worse ways. He sighed again and glanced back at Alex's door. He hadn't seen much of his friend lately and he was pretty sure Alex was avoiding him because he got him into this whole party deal.

He headed straight for the bathroom, showering as best as he could, considering the water pressure was barely a trickle and cold as ice. He couldn't even ask Mike to come fix it, because John would kill him if he found out he'd talked to the landlord. All his problems were supposed to be handled by John, except John never handled anything but Evan himself.

After his shower was done, he laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he had to finish getting ready. John expected his whores to show up oiled and stretched and since he'd apparently pissed off John again somehow, he was meant to be wearing a cock ring and anal plug the whole night-- unless, of course, the client wanted to take it off. With a loud exhalation, Evan grabbed the lube from his night stand and spread his legs. He hated touching himself like this. He'd do it for a client and he was good at faking that it felt good, but he just didn't see the eroticism in touching himself. Of course, he'd admit to himself that he'd grown to hate sex, so touching of any kind was generally a turn off. But he was useless at anything else. He'd tried working in restaurants, only to be told he was too slow and stupid. He'd tried working as a janitor, only to be told he took too much time. Everything he did, he was useless at, until it had come to sex for money.

But even that was wearing thin. He didn't want to be a hooker, especially not one with a pimp like John. But he didn't see any way out of it, either. He'd joked with Alex about pulling a "Pretty Woman" on the world, but some days, he wondered if that was his only way out of this hellish situation. He finished stretching and oiling himself, clamping the cock ring around the base of his cock. 

A few hours later, Evan was mingling with the guests. Or he was supposed to be, but John had punched him in the stomach, so he'd needed a sit down. He'd been sitting over here by the punch for a while, so he was actually waiting for John to come over and smack him around some more.

When Alex approached, he froze. The hookers weren't meant to be seen together. Oh, he knows John won't do anything to Alex, but... Too late. Alex is standing in front of him. "Come on. I've got a couple guys, one is interested in you."

"Alex, I'm not..." Evan's breath gets caught in the back of his throat when Alex points out a tall, beautiful man standing with one of John's clientele. He's never seen a more perfect specimen and he can't help but wonder if this man would be different from the rest. "Oh. My."

"Yeah. And? He's Scottish. Sexy accent, Ev."

"But John..." Evan shuddered to think what John might do if he didn't want Evan going off with this guy. But Evan wanted to. He'd never wanted to go with a client more.

"I'll go talk to him. Stay here." Alex walked over to John and even from here, Evan could tell John was wasted. He hoped that meant John was feeling generous. Sometimes it did, but sometimes, John would get really violent.

Alex headed back to Evan. "He said yes and he said you can keep what you earn."

Evan glanced over at John. He couldn't believe it. John was actually going to let him keep his own money? That had never happened before. He nodded, following Alex over to the two tall men. The one Alex had pointed out held his hand out and Evan smiled a little. The man smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Drew."

"Evan." Evan licked his lips and smiled at Drew, his stomach fluttering partially from the accent and partially from the way Drew was looking at him. "There's a couple rooms back this way." He reached out, taking Drew's hand. Drew's hand felt natural in his and Evan couldn't help but smile shyly. Here was this beautiful man and Evan couldn't help but wonder why Drew was with him. But he didn't dare ask.

Once they reached their own private room, Evan was pretty much a nervous wreck. He never got stressed or worried before tricks. But this man... this man made him feel like a twelve year old with his first crush. 

Drew locked the door, tugged off his shirt, and reached out for Evan. "I want to be the one to undress you, okay, Evan?"

Evan had nearly whimpered at the sight of this beautiful man's chest being bared and he nodded, only vaguely hearing what Drew said. "Whatever you want."

Drew growled a little and Evan's eyes snapped up to his. "What did I say wrong?"

"I do not want someone who's going to be that pliable. I want someone who'll stand up to me."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Of course you can." Drew leaned in and kissed him hard. He then pulled away and smiled. Evan would swear that Drew actually cared. "Just don't be a doormat, love, okay?"

Evan nodded, head ducking down. He'd never considered himself a doormat, but he didn't know much about that kind of thing. He leaned up against Drew and kissed him softly. He slid his hands over Drew's chest and stomach, just marveling at the feel of this man's skin under him. Drew let out a soft gasp and Evan looked up to make sure he could keep touching. At Drew's nod, he stroked his hands down to Drew's hips, pushing his pants off. He closed his eyes, licking his lips. He's quite sure he's never seen a more gorgeous body in his life.

Drew's hand slid down his body and into the back of his pants. Evan tensed his body and he tried to pull back. He fully expected a slap, but all that happened was Drew removed his hand. "Evan? Do you not want this?"

"I do, I just... I'm... Look, if you want me, just fuck me, okay? Do it the way everyone else wants to. Just fuck me. Bend me over, take me dry."

"No." Drew pulls back, stroking a hand over Evan's hair. "Do you have a pimp?" 

"Cena."

"I want you, Evan. For good. Not to share, not to pimp out. I want you for mine and mine alone. If you agree... If you decide you want me in return, I'll offer John whatever it takes to make you mine."

"Why not just... buy me for a week?"

"A week is not nearly enough time for me to do all that I want to do with you." Drew dipped his head, capturing Evan's lips in a passionate kiss. Evan moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Drew's neck. Drew pulls back, his hands busy pushing Evan's pants off. "Before I buy you from him, I want to give you pleasure. I imagine no one ever cares about your pleasure?"

Evan shook his head, staring up at Drew in awe. He doesn't believe for a second that John will give him up, but being Drew's pet had to be better than being a hooker. Drew smiled at him and started to slide a finger into Evan. He stopped when he hit the plug. He smiled and pulled it out, making Evan gasp and jerk his hips.

Drew pulled back enough to watch Evan's face as he moved his fingers slowly, stretching Evan. He laid Evan down on the bed and climbed on top of him, lifting Evan's legs to get at his hole. He looked down at him, smirking. "Has anyone ever licked you, Evan?"

"Uh yeah." Evan wrinkled his nose.

"I mean your hole, little one."

"Oh. Uh." Evan's eyes widened. "No. Why..."

"May I?"

"If you want." Evan wrinkled his nose again. "Why would you want to though?"

Drew just smirked and dipped his head, licking over Evan's crack. When Evan yelped and twisted his body, Drew lifted his head. "Continue?" He noticed the cock ring and removed it as quick as he could get the latches opened on it.

"Oh god! Yes, please!" Evan begged, his hands coming down to tangle in Drew's hair.

Drew smiled a little as he went back to licking Evan's hole, pushing his tongue in as much as he could. He wasn't surprised when, only a few moments after he'd started, Evan comes. He sat up, looking down at Evan. "Are you up for another round or..." He frowned suddenly, a finger tracing over the light bruise where Cena had punched him earlier. "Who did this?"

"John," Evan muttered, his stomach jumping as Drew touched him.

"Never again," Drew murmured, kissing his stomach lightly before he moved up Evan's body, pushing into him slowly. "From this moment on, you're mine. No one touches you and if they do, I will kill them."

Evan's eyes widened as he stared at Drew. "What... What are you saying?"

"I don't share. If you agree to be mine, no one else touches you, ever. If anyone puts their hands on you, you tell me. They will die by my hands." The look on Drew's face had Evan wanting nothing more than to swear he would always be faithful. That he would always love Drew and only him. He'd never felt so wanted in his life. "Do you want to be mine?"

"Yes." Evan didn't even have to think about it to know he wanted to belong, body, mind and soul, to Drew. Drew smiled at him and began thrusting, moving slowly in Evan's body. "Yours... All yours..."

Drew growled quietly and began thrusting harder. "Mine." Just the one word had Evan's back arching as he came, shuddering. Drew thrust a few more times before he shoved hard into Evan, growling out his name. 

As Drew pulled out, Evan reached for him. He hadn't enjoyed sex in so long, he could barely remember the last time he'd liked being fucked. His first instinct was to touch and cuddle. He promptly dropped his hands and curled up a little, flinching back.

"Hey, little one. Don't do that. I won't hit you. I won't hurt you. Not physically. I may say stupid shit occasionally that hurts your feelings, but I swear to you, I will never hit you."

Evan nodded, uncurling a little. He still expected to get hit. Everyone got sick of him at some point and started to hit him for being stupid. He watched Drew as he slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He came out with a wet wash cloth and leaned over, kissing Evan before he wiped him down. "Beautiful boy. My beautiful boy. I swear to you, I'm going to make you happy. I'm going to make you forget all the shit." He pulled Evan up into his arms and held him close. "Do you want to sleep for a bit, love?"

Evan shook his head, tentatively wrapping his arms around Drew. Drew smiled and rubbed his back, laying them both down on the bed. Evan curled close, hoping Drew doesn't turn on him and he closed his eyes. In only a matter of minutes, he was fast asleep.

Drew slid out from under him and got dressed, heading back out to the party. He ignored the handful of pick up lines that were thrown his way and headed straight for Cena. Pulling him up by his collar, he slammed Cena against the wall. As two of Cena's goons started to approach, Drew pushed back his shirt, revealing the Glock 10mm automatic. "You don't want to fuck with me, boys. My boss would not be happy."

"What do you want, McIntyre?"

"Evan Bourne. How much?"

"Oh, I don't know, Drew." John pushed his hands off and straightened his shirt. "He's worth a lot to me."

"Ten grand, or I take him anyway and leave you with nothing." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Deal." John smirked like he got one over on him. 

Drew pulled out his checkbook and wrote the check out, handing it over. "If I find out that you've ever put your hands on him, I'll give you to Barrett to deal with." He grinned as John paled. "Exactly. So don't ever go near my boy again."

He walked back to the room and smiled at the sight of Evan curled up, fast asleep. He climbed onto the bed, stroking a hand over Evan's face. "Love, wake up. I want to go home. I want to take you home."

Evan stirred in his sleep, glancing at Drew. "Hmmm?"

"Let's go home. You can sleep in my bed and later, we can see about getting you some proper clothing."

"I have clothing."

"No, you have rags." Drew strokes his cheek. "Love, trust me. We'll get you what you want from your apartment, but we'll get you more. I want to spoil you. I want to pamper you. I want to give you the world, Evan. And someday, you'll trust me enough to let me in."

Evan nodded, letting Drew pull him up out of bed. He tugged on his clothes, blinking at Drew when he held him close and rubbed his back. "Drew?"

"You're mine now. John gave you up. Let's go. I want you in my bed." Drew led him out of the room. As they walked through the crowded party, Evan couldn't help but glance around. John was watching with a look of contempt, but he didn't come and try to take Evan back. 

Drew opened the door to a rather nice looking sports car; Evan wasn't sure what kind it was as he slid into the front seat. "Where do you live?" he asked Drew as Drew started to close the door.

Drew stopped and smiled a little. "I have a house on the outskirts of the city. On Sheamus' property. Not nearly as huge as his place, but it's a nice house. Too big for me alone, but maybe it'll feel more like home with you there." He winked and shut the door, before he walked around to climb in the car. 

As they started for Drew's home, Evan reached over and placed his hand on Drew's thigh. He wasn't sure he wouldn't get backhanded for it, but he wanted to touch. "So... what about Cena?"

"You're mine. He's no longer in your life and I want you to tell me if he ever tries anything again. I will end him." Drew reached over, carding his fingers through Evan's hair. "Anyone ever tries to touch you; I want you to tell me. I won't share you with anyone. You're mine and mine alone. I'm yours as well, but I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

Evan looked down at his hand on Drew's leg. "Okay. No one but you ever touches me again. I promise."

"Good." Drew leaned over and kissed his cheek, straightening as he drove out to his house. Once there, he walked around and helped Evan from the car, calling off the security guards that were supposed to check everyone's bodies for weapons. When they tried to persist, he scowled. "I had him naked under me and he wasn't out of my sight. I think I would know if he was carrying a weapon."

The guards all jumped when a familiar Irish accent sounded in the air. "You know the rules, Drew."

"Sheamus... I know the rules, but he was naked in my hands. He's not carrying a weapon."

"Maybe he hid it."

"Where? My cock was in his ass. There's no place else a naked man could've hidden a weapon. You trust me with your businesses, Sheamus, and your life. Trust me with this."

"Bring him up to the house tomorrow. I want to meet him properly. Then I'll decide if he's to be trusted."

"Don't scare him away from me, Sheamus. He's it for me."

Sheamus raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Aye, we'll see. If I don't think he can be trusted, I will have him removed from my property."

"Okay, but I'll go with him." Drew smiled a little. "He was Cena's whore. I..."

"How much?"

"Ten."

"He's worth ten thousand dollars to you?"

"There's something about him... Yes. He's worth more than ten thousand dollars to me. I'd have paid every last penny I have for him. Cena beats his whores, Sheamus."

"I'll have him taken care of. You take care of your boy... But do me a favour. Search him in front of the guards. They don't have to touch him, but just for forms sake, so we can say it's not a question. So no one can say I'm playing favourites."

"Okay. I'll take him in now." He pointed to one of the guards. "Come and watch." He led the guard and Evan inside. He turned to Evan, stroking Evan's cheek. "Love, I need to check you for weapons. I know you're not carrying, but we have to be careful and my boss can't play favourites. Can I check you over?"

Evan nodded. "I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I know, love. I know. But it's just a precautionary measure. Everyone who's new to the plantation has to be checked." He unbuttoned Evan's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He knelt in front of him, sliding Evan's pants off. Once he had Evan naked, he looked at the guard. "Good?"

"He has to be checked. You know the rules, Drew."

Drew sighed and turned Evan. "Bend over, love. I need to check your hole with my fingers." 

Evan nodded, bending over at the waist. Drew licked his lips at the sight of Evan bent over for him and he smiled, spreading Evan's cheeks. He leaned forward, determined to make sure that the guards wouldn't pull this shit again. He lapped at Evan's hole, pressing his tongue inside, moaning at the taste. He dimly heard the door slam shut and he smirked a bit. He knew he should probably stop, but he loved the taste of his Evan. He went back to licking at Evan, moaning as Evan's hips started rocking. "Oh fuck," Evan moaned and Drew pushed his thumb into his hole. "Drew!" 

Drew growled a bit and stood, dropping his pants and he positioned his cock at Evan's hole. "Fuck, I love how you respond." He pushed into Evan, shuddering at the tightness surrounding his cock. He thrust his hips, his left hand sliding around to grasp Evan's cock. He jerked it in time to his thrusts, growling as Evan shouted his name and came over his hand. A few more thrusts and he was coming as well. After a few moments, he pulled out and scooped Evan up, carrying him up the steps to his bedroom. "There we go, beautiful boy. Get some sleep." He climbed into the bed with Evan and held Evan close.

"Don't leave."

"I'll be right here, love. Right here."


	2. Chapter 2

Evan slid out of bed, wondering if he was really meant to stay in Drew's house with him. Sharing a bed with the gorgeous man he'd met only the night before wasn't really such a hardship, but he wasn't even sure if Drew wanted him to stay in the bed. What if Drew only wanted him to humiliate him? It wouldn't be the first time he'd had someone lie to him or use him. He ducked his head as he looked around the room for his clothes from the night before. It wouldn't be the first time and he was positive it wasn't going to be the last. He knew he needed to grow a backbone, but for the life of him, he couldn't make himself stand up to other people.

He jumped when the door opened up and he stares in shock at the sight of the other man-- the one Alex had gone with the night before-- standing in the doorway. The man smiled. "Evan, yeah? I'm Wade. Drew wanted to let you sleep, but his highness insists on you coming up to the main house. Now, rather than later. Get some clothes on."

"I... I don't know where they are." Evan ducked his head, holding his hands in front of his body to try and hide his nakedness.

"Ah. I'll go see what Drew wants you to do. I believe he threw out your clothes from last night."

Evan frowned, but nodded as Wade walked out. Why would Drew have thrown out his clothes? Unless this was his humiliation. Maybe Drew meant for him to walk around naked all the time.

"Evan? Sorry about Wade. He has no boundaries." Drew walked in and bent down, kissing Evan softly. "I've nothing for you to wear that would actually fit, but if you don't mind baggy jeans, mine should fit you. They'll bit a bit long, but I don't think that will be a problem."

Evan nodded, not looking at the man who'd chosen him for some reason. "Evan? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Evan shifted nervously. "Nothing," he said softly. "Jeans are fine."

Drew sighed, but went and got him a pair of jeans to wear. "Here. These don't fit me. Too small and too short, so they should fit you. Mostly, at any rate. I've got some shirts in the drawers here. Feel free to poke through them and find one you like. I've got to talk to Wade."

"Okay." Evan's voice was quiet, almost on the verge of whispering.

Drew sighed again before he walked out of the room. Evan tugged on the jeans. They were a little too long, but he usually wore his jeans too long anyhow. He dug through the drawers before settling on a plain black t-shirt. It was too big for him also, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Drew had thrown away his other clothes. He headed down the steps, stopping at the base to listen to the conversation going on in the living room.

"I don't know what to do with him, Wade. He's fucking jittery as hell and he's... he keeps looking at me like I'm going to hit him."

"He was Cena's pet whore for how many years? Drew, you have to give it time. I don't know why you're so taken with him, but since you are, you have to be patient with him." A harsh laugh made Evan jump a little and he bit his lip. "You were patient with me when you and Sheamus found me in the gutters, beaten and raped. Be patient with him as you were with me and he'll love you."

"Like you do?"

"Don't go there, Drew. We both know that you can't be what I need."

"I'm sorry, Wade. Sometimes..."

"Don't. We're friends. You saved my life and yes, some part of me will always love you for that. But we both know we were never going to be compatible as lovers. We're too alike, you and me. We need control too much."

"Right." There was a few moments pause and just as Evan was about to go into the living room, the conversation picked up again. "So, I need to take him shopping after our meeting with Sheamus. Be our driver?"

"Drew."

"Wade, please. You're the only one I trust besides Sheamus. I need someone I know will protect him as I would. We both know that part of the reason Sheamus is being so paranoid over Evan is that there's a price on my head. No one will admit it and I'm not supposed to know, but..."

"If Sheamus says I can, I will."

"Thank you." Another lengthy pause and Evan walked to the living room, stopping when Drew spoke again. "Wade, if anything happens to me-"

"Drew, stop."

"No. If anything happens to me, make sure Evan gets everything. Sheamus will help you set him up. Just make sure he's protected, okay?"

"Dammit." Wade turned, freezing as he caught sight of Evan in the doorway, looking more than a little confused. "Evan."

"Shit," Drew muttered. He crossed to Evan and cupped his face in his hands. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Evan looked down. "I'm sorry I can't trust you more easily."

"Love, don't worry about it. You'll trust me in time."

"Who's trying to kill you?"

"Our rivals." Wade rolled his eyes when Drew glared at him. "If he's to be your lover, he needs to know. Not everything, but enough. I'll teach you to protect yourself, when Sheamus gives the okay."

"This Sheamus guy... he's your boss, right? But... What do you do?"

Drew smiled and kissed Evan lightly. "You've never heard of Sheamus O'Shaunessy?" 

Evan swallowed hard, eyes going wide. "As in... head of the Irish mob?"

"One and the same."

"But..."

"Neither of us is Irish," Drew said with a nod. "But Sheamus saved both our lives and we've saved his on more than one occasion." 

"But..."

Drew chuckled and pressed his lips to Evan's forehead. "I'll answer all your questions after we go talk to Sheamus, okay?"

"Okay." Evan bit his lip nervously. "My shoes?"

Frowning, Drew glanced around. He laughed softly. "Uhm. To be honest, Ev, I think we left them in the room at the party."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "You want me to meet your boss again barefoot?"

"My shoes won't fit you. I'm probably a good size bigger."

Evan shrugged. "Okay then."

Drew hugged him. "I promise, Sheamus won't be cruel to you. He knows you mean a great deal to me, so he'll treat you well."

"If you say so," Evan mumbled before he let himself be led from the house and out to a golf cart. "Uh?"

"It's the easiest way, since none of the cars is allowed to the house. The likelihood of a bomb in a car is too big a threat." Wade explained this as he slid behind the wheel of the golf cart. "Drew, hold him tight."

Evan opened his mouth to ask why when Wade peeled out parking space. He let out a yelp and clung to Drew, burying his face against his neck as Wade took the corners too fast and only sped up on the straight parts of the drive.

Drew laughed softly. "Sorry about him. Wade's not the best driver we have."

Evan laughed as well, clinging tightly to Drew. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, love." Drew stroked his hair, enjoying the fact that while Evan didn't trust him in all things, he trusted Drew to keep him safe. As Wade slammed them to a stop, he stood up, pulling Evan with him. "Okay. We're here. You can unwind a little."

Evan let go immediately. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, love. I enjoyed you clinging to me. Trust me when I say I like you trusting me to keep you safe." Drew ducked his head and kissed Evan softly. "Now, Sheamus isn't a scary man. Just relax and don't worry. He won't try and take you from me."

Evan nodded. "Okay. But... Can you... Will you hold my hand?"

"Happily." Drew smiled and kissed him again. "Let's not keep him waiting."

"Yes, mustn't keep his highness waiting." Wade walked by them and winked at Evan. "See you inside."

Evan smiled a little and took Drew's hand. "Okay. I think... I think I'm ready."

Drew nodded and lifted his hand, kissing the back of it softly. "Okay." He led the way inside and down a long hallway. They reached an ornate door and Drew knocked twice before pushing the door open. "Sheamus?"

"Aye." The big red-haired man looked up and smiled. "Drew. And you've brought your new love." He stood, holding his hand out. Evan looked at Drew, not sure what to do.

Drew smiled and nudged him forward. "Shake his hand, love." He stroked a hand down Evan's back, looking into Sheamus' eyes. "Sheamus, I'd like you to meet my lover, Evan Bourne. Evan, this is Sheamus O'Shaunessy, my friend and my boss."

"It... It's nice to meet you, sir." Evan shook his hand, licking his lips nervously.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet the man who so quickly captured Andrew's heart, Evan." Sheamus smiled. "Have a seat.

Evan sat, glancing over as Drew sat down next to him. Drew winked and held out his hand, giving Evan the option. Evan readily took it, smiling his thanks.

Sheamus watched this byplay with interest. He's never seen Drew this smitten or this nervous about a lover. 

Evan smiled at Sheamus, ducking his head a little when Drew winked at him. "Is there anything special you'd like to know about me?"

"Where'd you grow up?"

"Here in St. Louis. I've lived here all my life." Evan glanced at Drew before looking at his lap.

Sheamus nodded, standing up as someone walked in unannounced. "What do you want, Orton?"

Evan turned his head and frowned. That was one of the men Alex had hooked up with.

Randy smirked. "Sheamus O'Shaunessy. I have some information I think could be valuable to you. John Cena."

"What of him? Wade's taking care of him later."

"And he's gotten word of it. If you want to take him out, take him now. He doesn't think you know how to be spontaneous. Prove him wrong."

"How'd you get in?" Drew stood, moving to stand in front of Evan, not noticing as Sheamus' eyebrows rose. "Orton..."

"Relax, McIntyre. I didn't hurt anyone. I didn't have to. Sheamus, your guards suck. I told them I had an appointment and they let me in. No checking me over, no double checking my claim of an appointment. Nothing. You should hire different guards." He shrugged and smiled at Evan. "Hey kid. You should call Alex. Let him know you're okay."

Evan scooted down in his chair, nodding a little.

Drew moved closer to Randy. "Don't look at him. I know what you like."

Randy smirked. "Yeah? Too bad your boy is too old for me. I generally prefer guys your age, McIntyre. Too bad you're too dominant for me."

Sheamus sat down, drawing their attention to him. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Randy's head. "Leave. Now. I'll take your advice into consideration."

Randy held up his hands and smirked. "Leaving. Good luck with the Cena situation." He turned and started out, turning back and eyeing Drew. "He's gunning for you especially, McIntyre. You have one of his most requested whores."

Drew nodded once and Randy was gone. Drew turned to Sheamus who held up a hand and pressed a button the desk. "Barrett. Orton was here. Just waltzed in. Take care of the guards. Get me more." He turned to Drew again. "I understand you wanted to take your Evan out, do some shopping?"

"Aye. He's got no clothes."

"I'll have some of the shops bring stock to you to pick from. You're not to leave the plantation."

"Sheamus-"

"Don't argue with me, McIntyre!" Sheamus bellowed it out and Evan jumped. "I'll not have you risking your life!"

"Aye," Drew spit it out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ev, love, let's get back to the house. That is if we're given leave?" He glared at Sheamus.

"You've permission to leave." Sheamus gave a little wave, sitting back in his chair.

Drew frowned at him and held his hand out to Evan. Evan stood, taking his hand and he allowed Drew to pull him from the house. "Drew..."

Drew stopped suddenly, looking at Evan. "Sorry love. Did I hurt you?"

"No. Just... I don't want you risking your life either. Don't be mad at him for trying to protect you. I would do the same if I could."

Drew sighed and wrapped his arms around Evan, pulling him close. "Okay. Let me go talk to him. You stay here. I'll be right back."

Evan nodded, watching Drew walk down the hall. He focused his attention on some of the pictures on the wall. He stopped in front of one where Drew, Sheamus and Wade were all standing in front of a lake, their arms around each other. He smiled and reached up, stroking fingertips lightly over Drew's young face. He looked even younger in this picture.

"We were all barely twenty in that picture. Well, okay. I was barely twenty. Sheamus was about twenty two and Drew is the baby of the group. He was just fifteen."

"You've been friends a long time."

"Oh, yes." Wade laughed a little and Evan turned to look at him. He frowned at how old Wade looked at that moment. "Since I was ten, I've known them. Drew was five and Sheamus twelve when they rescued me from my stepfather. He'd beat me half to death, rape me... He'd left me for dead. Drew was the one who found me. Sheamus and his uncle, Shawn-- the boss at the time-- they took me in. Drew was already with them. He'd been orphaned when he was a baby. Shawn's enemies had killed Drew's parents." He touched Evan's shoulder, eyebrow rising when Evan jumped and pulled away. "As long as you stay with him, love him, I've no reason to hurt you. I don't hurt people for fun, Evan, though many think I enjoy it."

"I believe you. I'm sorry. I just... I'm getting used to being touched and it not being hurtful. I'll remember that you won't hurt me."

Wade nodded and looked up as he heard Drew's voice. "Here comes Drew. Listen, Evan, he's never fallen for anyone the way he has you. Try your best to trust in him. He won't let you down. He'd never let anyone down."

Evan glanced over at him. "You're in love with him?"

"A little. I think part of me always will be. But he's not what I need. He can never be what I need." Wade bent over, kissing the top of Evan's head. "Now, I'm going to go see about finding some new guards for this place."

"Thank you, Wade."

Wade winked at him, passing Drew as Drew walked back to Evan. "What did Wade want?"

"He was explaining this picture." Evan pointed to the picture he'd been staring at. "You're cute."

Drew laughed a little. "Aye, I was a wee lad there. Fifteen and cocky with it. Wade had just turned twenty and thought he was in charge of the world. Sheamus actually was. He'd turned twenty-two earlier in the year and his uncle had been killed two weeks after his birthday." Drew shook his head. "That day changed all of us."

"For the better?"

"In some ways. In some... We all lost our innocence. For me, it was the first time the violence had hit so close to home. Oh, I'd seen Wade after he'd been hurt, but this was different. He'd lived. Shawn didn't." He smiled a little. "He was a good man."

"How can a mob boss really be a good man?"

"The same way anyone can. He cared for his family, not just the mob family, but me and Sheamus and Wade. Braithre thar gach ni."

"Which means what?"

"Brotherhood above all. It's not only the saying of the Irish mob, but for the three of us... We were brothers. No one came between us. Many tried, but it's always been Wade, Sheamus and me."

Evan smiled. "Must be nice. The only real friend I've ever had was Alex and I think he just pitied me."

"I doubt that. Wade told me he was in a panic over finding out I'd bought you from Cena. Worried about your well being. Once this thing with Cena is sorted, you'll be able to see him again. I might even talk to Sheamus and see about bringing him here for you to talk to. Maybe have him bring some of your stuff from your apartment."

Evan ducked his head. "Anything I had, John would've burned by now."

"Okay. Was there anything irreplaceable?"

"No. Just some clothes and movies I liked. The furniture was all John's anyhow. My CD collection and my laptop..." Evan sighed. "All replaceable."

"I'll see if Sheamus can spare a guard to head over there and find out if your stuff is still there."

"Or, we can do one better. Evan, you're going to stay here for the day. Drew and I are heading to your apartment." Wade focused on Drew. "Apparently, Randy's information isn't completely off. John's waiting to ambush you. One of the former guards had outlined our plan to John's people. One of the items on our plan was you taking Evan out to shop and taking him to his apartment to get his belongings. Cena's laying in wait, ready to take him back and kill you. I think he's planning on killing me too since it's been made known I'm to be yours and Evan's bodyguard for the duration. My name wasn't actually brought up."

"Motherfuck!" Drew yelled, clenching his fists.

Wade watched, not surprised that Evan touched him to calm him, nor is he surprised that it actually worked. "I know, Drew. So, Sheamus' plan is we go in guns blazing."

"Alex."

"What about him?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"He lives right across the hall. If he's there..."

"Call him. Tell him you want him to meet you for lunch." Wade gave him the time and place and handed him a cell phone.

Evan nodded, walking down the hall a ways to make the call. Drew frowned at Wade. "He's worried for his friend. I..."

"We'll bring Alex here. Evan will have a friend close by and Alex will be safe, so Evan won't worry." Wade clamped his hand on Drew's shoulder. "He doesn't love Alex in that way, Drew."

"Aye, I know that." Drew sighed. "I'm just worried about him. What if Cena uses this against him?"

Wade smiled. "He won't. We're going to go kill the son of a bitch. Sheamus doesn't know everything that I know about Cena. Neither do you. You think he just beat that boy of yours... He did so much more. We'll be bringing Cena here. We'll torture him and trust me when I say that for once? I'll have fun with it. Then, when it comes time? I'll give you the knife and you will kill him for touching what's yours."

Evan walked back, smiling. "I talked to Alex. He's with Ted. A trick he kind of fell for. They're at Ted's place. He's safe."

"Do you know Ted's last name?" Drew touched Evan's shoulder, looking worried.

"Uhm." Evan nodded. "DiBiase."

Wade chuckled. "He's definitely safe then. DiBiase is part of the same organization as Orton. They're not quite mob, but close."

Evan smiled. "Good." He looked up at Drew and kissed him softly. "You two should go if you have to. I'll be safe here, right? You trust Sheamus to keep me safe?"

"Aye." Drew glanced at Wade who nodded and started for the door and he bent down a little, kissing Evan hard. "I'll be back."

"Better be." Evan smiled, glancing over his shoulder as a door down the hall opened. Sheamus stepped into the hallway and Drew pulled back. "Bye Drew. Be safe."

"For you." Drew nodded and tilted his head towards Sheamus before he followed Wade out.

Sheamus walked up to Evan. "Do you like to read?"

"Love to."

"Come with me. You can borrow any of the books in my library at any time." He opened a door and gestured for Evan to step inside. At Evan's wide eyed expression, Sheamus chuckled. "I created this for my former wife. She loved to read and was enamoured with the movie by Disney, _Beauty and the Beast_. She wanted a library just like that one, so I gave it to her."

"Where is she?" He looked back at Sheamus.

"She was killed. Car bombing. Luckily, she was the only one." He sighed. "She was more of a marriage of convenience. I loved her, but not the way a man should love his wife."

"Oh. I'm sorry anyhow. It's not easy to lose anyone."

"No, it's not. However, she'd done as the rest of the family wanted and gave me an heir. A son." Sheamus smiled and Evan smiled back at how much softer he looked.

"How old is he?"

"He's five now. Not here. I have him ensconced in a boarding school in Switzerland. His name is Shawn, after my uncle."

"What about your father?"

"Died when I was a babe. Younger than my Shawn is now. My Uncle took me in. He took care of me. Gave me a sense of family." Sheamus smiled. "I see my Shawn as much as possible. Every two weeks, I fly out to see him. During the summer, he lives here. If any of my rivals had half a brain, they'd attack during that time."

"Lucky for you they apparently don't have a brain."

"Aye." Sheamus winked at him. "You enjoy the library. It's also the safest room in the house. It doubles as our bomb shelter."

"Oh."

"Did you have breakfast before you came up?"

"No. I woke up kind of late, I think." Evan blushed and ducked his head.

"That's all right. I'll have some food brought in for you. What would you like?"

"Uhm." He glanced around and spotted a clock, noting that it was only ten in the morning. "I can make my own food."

"I've a cook and trust me when I say Maeve would not be happy if I kicked her out of the kitchen. She's probably the one person I fear in this world."

Laughing, Evan shrugged. "I'll eat whatever's put in front of me."

"What's your favourite breakfast food?"

"Biscuits and gravy."

Sheamus nodded and headed out of the room. Evan sighed and walked over to one of the shelves, touching the spines of the books. From the looks of these books, most of them were first editions. He shook his head and pulled out one. The Picture of Dorian Gray. Though he'd read it before, he'd always enjoyed the tale. He settled in on one of the couches, flipping to the first pages of the book.

After a bit, he glanced up as the doors opened. An extremely tall man walked in, carrying the tray. "Hey kid. I'm Kevin. Sheamus assigned me to you as your bodyguard until Drew gets back. Here's your breakfast. He had the cook throw in some eggs and sausage and hash browns. Eat what you want, but don't feel you have to eat it all."

"Thanks." Evan moved from the couch to the table, staring at all the food. "Did the cook know she was just feeding one person?"

"Drew eats like this all the time. This? Probably about his normal sized breakfast."

Evan eyed the food, looking up at Kevin. "Really?"

"Yeah, kid." Kevin ruffled his hair and smiled. "Eat up, but don't stuff yourself too full." Evan laughed a little and sat down, digging into the food.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew walked up to the door of the apartment, pulling out his Glock. Standing to one side of the door, he glanced over at Wade and nodded. Wade reached out and knocked, pulling back when a shotgun blast tore through the door. Wade waited a moment before he grabbed his own shotgun and pointed it through the hole in the door, blasting a shot through. He pressed back against the wall and after a few moments, there was silence. 

Drew nodded at him and ducking low, he reached for the door handle, pushing the door open. They both stepped through the open door, barrels pointed at Cena who was sitting on the couch, holding his hand to his thigh. "Motherfuckers!"

"Yeah, yeah, Cena. Your man is dead because you put him in front of the door." Wade gestured to Drew who proceeded to look through the whole apartment. He frowned a bit at how little Evan truly had and went back to the living room where Wade had Cena face first and was holding him down as hard as he could. "Clear?"

"Clear. Wade, get him up. We'll take him back to the plantation."

"Yes, sir." Wade smirked a little and pulled Cena to his feet. "C'mon, big boy. Let's go have some fun, you and me."

"Fuck... I'll tell you anything you want to know, McIntyre! You want the pretty boy's kinks? I know every one of them."

Drew tilted his head a little. "You're as dumb as they say you are." He brought the butt of his gun up, cracking it across John's face. "Asshole."

Wade laughed and cupped Drew's face in his hands. "My boy, you're something else. Get any of his belongings. Find some garbage bags if nothing else. We'll let him sort through it."

"Aye," Drew said with a nod, glancing around the living area. He shook his head and started gathering all of Evan's belongings. Before long, he and Wade had packed it all into Wade's Hummer and they were headed back to the plantation.

They unloaded all of Evan's stuff into Drew's house and loaded Cena onto one of the golf carts. They drove up to the house, having the remaining guards take him downstairs. After that was taken care of, Drew headed into the main house, finding Sheamus. "Cena's downstairs. His man is dead. Sure there are more, but for now, it doesn't matter much. We've got Cena and he's alive. They'll try to bargain for him. Now, where is Evan?"

"He's in the library. It's the safest place in the building, Drew." Sheamus smiled. "I had Kevin watch out for him while you were gone."

Drew nodded and patted Sheamus' back before he went straight to the library. He smiled a little at Evan curled up on one of the couches, a book spilled at his feet. He walked over and scooped him up. "Oh, love. You're so precious."

Evan stirred, blinking up at Drew. "Hey. You're back."

"Aye. We brought your stuff. It's at our house."

"Mmm. Take me home, Drew?"

"Aye, I can do that." Drew shifted his weight and carried him home.

He opened the door and set Evan down as he turned to lock up. Drew wrapped his arms around Evan's waist. "Did you eat anything?"

"Sheamus had his cook make me breakfast. I think she tried to make enough for four people."

"Did you eat it?"

Evan blushed and nodded. "Every last bite."

"Good. You need some meat on your bones. Tomorrow, if you like, you can start training with me. I want you able to take care of yourself."

"Okay." Evan turned his head and stared at the handful of boxes and bags. "Not much there."

"I left the furniture and just took the books, movies, pictures and computer stuff. I grabbed your clothes as well. I realized while I was cleaning up that I had been sort of ordering you to forget your own clothes. And I didn't check the kitchen."

"Oh." Evan bit his lip.

"What was in the kitchen?"

"In the freezer... there was a bunch of cash."

"Ah. I'll call Wade in a bit and have him go get it for you."

Evan nodded and walked over to his stuff. He began sorting through things, setting them in two separate piles. When Drew asked what he was doing, he said simply, "One pile is to throw away and the other is to keep."

Drew nodded and sat back, watching as the 'throw away' pile grew larger and larger and the 'to keep' pile only grew in small increments. After a while, Evan pointed to the bigger pile that was filled with ratty old books and most of his clothing. "That can be thrown away."

"Okay." Drew stood, grabbing a couple of the discarded garbage bags and filling them with the stuff Evan no longer wanted. A couple of trips out to the garbage bins and he had finally gotten rid of everything. "Do you have much left in the way of clothing?"

"Not really. A couple pairs of jeans and a shirt or two." He sighed.

"Okay. As soon as Sheamus gives the okay, we'll go shopping."

"Drew, I have money of my own."

"I know that." He leaned over, kissing Evan softly. "I want to buy you everything you ever wanted. I mean it. When we go shopping, if you want it, it's yours. I promise money is no object."

Evan sighed and nodded. "Okay. As long as you let me buy myself some stuff too."

"I can do that." Drew smiled and kissed him. "Are you hungry again? It's been a few hours since breakfast for you."

Evan looked at the clock and blinked. "It's past dinner time. Did you eat?"

"I ate breakfast. Skipped lunch, but I'm fine. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. A little."

"Okay. We'll go to the main house and see what they're having... or we could order pizza or Chinese or some kind of take away."

"Can we stay here?"

"Yes. But my refrigerator is relatively empty, so if you're hungry, we have to order out."

"Pizza? Sausage and peppers."

Drew nodded. "Anything for you." He called in the order, sitting on the couch. He's both surprised and pleased when Evan curled up next to him, snuggling against his chest.

"Thank you, Drew."

"For?"

"Everything. You've been... Amazing and I can't thank you enough. And I know you say I don't owe you anything, but I do. You got me out of a hellish situation and it was one I couldn't have walked away from by myself."

Drew sighed and kissed the top of Evan's head. "You're welcome. But know I want nothing from you. If you decided to walk out that door right now... Okay, it would possibly break my heart, but I'd let you go."

Evan leaned up and kissed him, sliding his hand over Drew's stomach and to his waistband. "I know. I don't want to leave. I want to be here with you. Not because you saved me... Or not _just_ because you saved me. I'm sorry, but..."

"It's okay, love." Drew stroked a hand over his face. "I love you. I don't really want you to be here just because I saved you, but I'll take whatever I can get at this point."

Evan sighed and shifted, straddling Drew's lap. "I love that you want so badly to take care of me. And it's only partially 'cause you saved me. Another part is you're just flat out the most beautiful man I've ever met and you're sweet and kind and loving. You give with all your heart and... I've never had that. So, thank you for that too."

Drew smiled and stroked his hand over Evan's back. "You're welcome. After we eat, you should let me make love to you again."

"Yeah. That can be arranged." He leaned in, kissing Drew, hips grinding against Drew's.

Drew growled against his mouth, his hands going to Evan's ass and squeezing it. "Evan, don't tease."

"Not teasing, Drew," Evan murmured against his mouth, sliding off his lap and stripping off his clothes. He knelt in front of Drew and removed his shoes and socks before he pulled open the button and zipper of his pants. Drew gasped softly and tilted his hips up to let Evan tug the pants down his legs.

Evan smiled, licking his lips as he threw the pants and underwear off to the side. He leaned in, grasping Drew's cock in his hand and he covered the head with his lips, moaning. Drew growled a little, fighting his own body to not thrust up into his mouth. "Oh fuck, Evan. Oh fuck."

He moved faster, driving Drew's cock into his mouth until he had nearly all of it in. Drew's head fell back and he reached down, tangling his fingers in Evan's short spikes. "Oh fuck me... I'm close, love. So close."

Evan moaned and teased his fingers along Drew's sac, pulling back a little as Drew thrust up. He was rewarded with Drew's cum hitting his tongue and he sucked at him hungrily. As Drew slumped back, his eyes closed, Evan rested his head on Drew's thigh, staring up at him. He licked his lips and smiled. He couldn't admit it yet, but he already knew he was falling for this man. He was sure it was just a matter of time before he fell completely in love and that thought didn't scare him in the least.

Drew opened his eyes, smiling. "Well, love, that was... unexpected."

"So, if... If I said that's my form of payment, would you still say I don't owe you?" Evan grinned, only blushing a little when Drew raised an eyebrow.

Laughing, Drew tugged Evan up to his lap, holding him close. "Tell you what, if you feel you owe me? That's the perfect type of repayment plan."

"A blowjob a night? I figure I'll have paid you back by the time we're... Ninety?"

Drew laughed harder, kissing Evan. "If I'm still getting it up at ninety, I think we're both in trouble."

Evan smiled, enjoying the sound of Drew's laughter. "Okay. Eighty."

"That's more reasonable." Drew sat up a little and tugged off his shirt, tossing it towards the pile of clothes Evan had made. He lay down on the couch, pulling Evan to lie on his chest. "Comfortable?"

"Very. Are you?"

"Amazingly." Drew yawned. "When the pizza gets here, put some clothes on please and if I'm sleeping, my wallet is by the door."

Evan nodded, petting Drew's chest. "Go to sleep. You've had a hard day."

Drew nodded back, eyes closing. "Stay with me. Even if you don't sleep, stay close."

"I will. I promise." Evan kissed his cheek, snuggling in. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he was comfortable and there was nothing else he could think of to do. Besides, he'd rather be right here. He felt safe with Drew. He felt loved. His eyes closed and he smiled. For the first time since he was a small child, he knew he could truly trust another person. He began placing soft kisses over Drew's chest, laughing to himself as Drew groaned and shifted.

He stopped and sat up so he was straddling Drew's waist. If he was an artist, he'd draw this moment right here. Drew looked sated, beautiful and innocent somehow. Evan reached out to smooth a lock of hair that was lying on Drew's shoulder. He leaned down, intending to kiss Drew. The door opened and Wade laughed a little. "Stealing kisses, Ev?"

Evan gasped as he jolted back, glancing over at Wade. He quickly grabbed the throw that was laid out over the back of the couch and covered himself and Drew with it. "Wade, why are you here?"

"What, I can't come see my best friend?" Wade grinned and held out a couple of pizza boxes. "He also ordered hot wings and bread sticks. Why don't you wake up sleeping beauty and I'll go set this in the kitchen."

Evan nodded and leaned down, kissing Drew softly. "Babe. Wake up. Pizza's here."

Drew groaned and shifted, his arms wrapping around Evan. Unfortunately, the couch wasn't big enough for him to roll over as he was intending and he ended up on the floor on top of Evan. He blinked at Evan a few times and smiled. "Sorry, love."

"It's okay. Pizza's here."

Drew yawned and nodded, kissing Evan's neck. "Okay. Uhm, why are you naked still?"

"Wade brought it over."

"You gave the wrong house number. Or they heard wrong. I got the pizza and I'd ordered Chinese." Wade smiled and winked at Evan. "Pizza's in the oven on warm so it doesn't get cold while you two... uh... wake up."

Drew snorted and Evan blushed. "Right. Go away, Wade, so we can wake up," Drew said, waving as Wade started for the door.

"Oh. And Drew? Call me when you lot are done with dinner. Something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Goodbye, Wade."

"Goodbye, Drew."

Evan laughed softly and shook his head. "He's kind of..."

"He's not half the bad ass people say he is." Drew kissed him again, then stood up, holding his hand out to Evan. "Ready for food? Then I'll call Wade and after that, we can have dessert."

"What's for dessert?"

"You. Or me, if you'd rather."

Laughing again, Evan followed Drew into the kitchen and got down some paper plates. Drew pulled the pizzas, wings and breadsticks out of the oven and took out a bottle of wine. "It's not the usual compliment for pizza, but I thought we could enjoy a nice glass of wine?"

"I'd like that. I’m not much of a wine person though."

"If you don't like it after the first couple sips, I'll drink it and give you beer or something else." Drew kissed him softly before he sat down and Evan shifted a little. "What's wrong, love?"

"We're naked."

"Aye, and the problem with that is?"

"Can I go get the throw to cover up with?"

"Aye. If you wish to hide that beautiful body from me, of course you can."

Evan blushed at Drew's flattering comment and he sat down, taking a couple pieces of pizza and some wings.

After they ate, Evan headed upstairs with their dirty clothes and his few clean things while Drew headed into the living room to call Wade. "What is it, Wade? I've got a hot body waiting for me."

"Aye. He's beautiful naked."

"Shut it."

Wade laughed. "Sorry. Okay. When I walked in... He's in love with you, Drew, but probably terrified to think of it as love. He also trusts you."

"How do you know?"

"The same way I've always known how to read people. I just do. He loves and trusts you. He's not ready to say it though, Drew, so don't push him."

"What if I do?"

"I'll have to hurt you. I may not be in love with that boy, but he's something very special."

"Aye, he is. Oh and Evan said he had some money stashed in his freezer. Can you take care of it?"

"I'll go tonight."

"Good. Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Goodnight."

Drew hung up and jogged upstairs. He found Evan staring at his closet. "Problem?"

"You have a _lot_ of suits."

"Aye. Most of the time if I'm doing business for Sheamus, it's required." Drew walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Evan's waist. He bent down, kissing Evan's neck. "Can't find room to hang your things?"

"Wondering how we'll fit more, actually." Evan gestured to where his handful of items are hung. "They look... ridiculously whorish compared to your clothes."

"Hey."

"Babe, I was a whore. We wouldn't have met if I wasn't." Evan turned in his embrace and reached up, pulling Drew down for a kiss. "And my clothes are. They look like stuff you'd stand on a street corner in. Which okay, they were, but still. I think I will let you buy me some new clothes. You'll know where to go to get me nice clothes, yeah?"

Drew smiled and nodded, tilting Evan's head up and he kissed him deeply. "Anything you want, Evan. I truly mean that."

"I know." Evan grinned and hugged him, nuzzling against Drew's chest. "Bed time?"

"Aye. Get into bed, love. Let me love you."

"As much as you want, Drew." Evan climbed onto the bed, lying on his side to watch Drew move around the room. When Drew pulled out a condom, Evan frowned. "Drew?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you have to wear that? I mean, I know... but I never went without and I got tested every few weeks."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd want to. Do you want to go without?"

"Yes, please?"

"As you wish." Drew tossed the condom back in the drawer and he started for the bed, holding only a tube of lube.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, Wade let himself into Drew's house. He glanced around surprised at how much tidier it seems. Drew had always kept the place nice, but it's cleaner somehow now. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Evan walked out of the kitchen, smiling. "Hi Wade. Drew had business up at the mansion."

"Ah." Wade smiled back. "I came to see you, actually. How is everything?"

"Good. I..." Evan shrugged a little, ducking his head.

"You? Drew treats you right, doesn't he?"

"Of course. It's just... I guess I'm still waiting for him to change." Evan shrugged again.

Wade sighed and reached out, stroking a hand over Evan's hair. "Oh Ev. He won't. I've known Drew most my life. He loves you. Loves you more than anything, and he'll never raise a hand to you."

"I know that. Here." He pointed to his head, then to his heart. "In here? Not so much."

Wade nodded. "You love him though. I've watched you two together."

"I do. I can't tell him yet. I'm scared... If I tell him, that's going to be when he changes."

"But he won't. I understand being afraid, but you don't have to be scared of him."

"I'm trying, Wade. That's the best I can offer."

Wade nodded again and pulled a thick roll of bills out of his pocket. "I found it."

"Thank you." Evan tucked the roll into his pocket. "Wade... what did you do about Cena?"

Wade shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He's no longer your problem."

Evan nodded. "Okay. Wade, do you need..."

"No. I'll survive, Evan. It's what I do best." Wade leaned down, brushing his lips over Evan's forehead. "Before I go... Your friend from the party the other night. You don't happen to have his number?"

"My friend? Alex?"

"No. Johnny, I believe it was."

"Oh." Evan smiled. "I don't, but I can get it for you. Alex should have it. John's more his friend than mine."

"Oh. Well, if you do..." Wade smiled. "I think I'd like to get to know him better."

"Wait here." Evan ducked into the kitchen and made the call. He returned a few minutes later and handed Wade a piece of paper. "Alex said he'd been asking about you."

Wade nodded and tucked the number into his pocket. "Now, I need to get to work. Thank you, Evan. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Wade." Evan laughed a little and watched him leave before he headed back into the kitchen to finish fixing lunch. 

Drew waited for Wade in Sheamus' office. "What's going on, Sheamus?"

"Wait until Wade gets here." Sheamus smiled. "You never did have any patience."

"I want to be with Evan," Drew said, frowning at him. "I'm trying my damndest to get him to trust me fully."

"And he will. He's already starting to." Sheamus shook his head. "Now relax. Evan is tucked up safe in your house. He won't go anywhere without guards."

Drew sighed and settled back in his seat. "Who called this meeting? You or Wade?"

"I did," Wade said as he stepped into the room. "I've gotten all I can out of Cena. It's time and I wanted to know if you wanted to be the one holding the knife." Wade shrugged. "For what he admitted to doing to Evan... I'll happily kill him myself."  
Tell me."

"Drew, you don't need the details. Evan's told you enough of it." Wade shook his head.

Drew stood, shoving Wade back against the wall. "Tell me."

"You already know most of it." Wade sighed. "He raped him, beat him, gave him to the highest bidders, most of whom hurt him worse. You've seen the scarring. He was abused. Not normal whoring, but guys more like me. Guys who liked it rough and didn't care that he's not just a commodity. John started seeking them out 'cause they'd pay better for someone who looks like Evan. He kept the money. Evan got a pittance compared to what he should've gotten paid." Wade pushed Drew back a few steps. "He'd be beaten if the john wasn't completely happy about his performance. Not just knocked down or punched." Wade scrubbed a hand over his face, still leaning against the wall. "John dished out the punishments personally. Only on Evan."

Drew grabbed Wade again, pulling the knife he knew Wade had behind his back and before Wade could stop him, he was headed down to the basement. Wade started after him, but Sheamus grabbed his wrist. "We both know this is for him to do."

"Like it was for you to do, killing Shawn's killers?"

"Aye." Sheamus patted him on the back. "And like it was for you, killing your father."

Wade sighed. "He won't come back from this."

"He will." Sheamus sat back down. "He will because he has Evan."

"As you have your Shawn?"

"Yes." Sheamus looked up at him. "Wade, find someone."

Wade just sighed and moved to the door.

"Wade, you and Drew, you're my best friends. You're both the only people I trust. I want you to be happy. What about that guy you met the night Drew met his Evan?"

"I've got his number. I don't think he'll be interested in me."

"You'll never know unless you ask."

Wade nodded and headed through the house to the basement. He stood back as Drew drove the knife into John over and over, never hitting him anywhere that would be fatal. "Drew."

"Don't. I want this asshole to feel as bad as he's made my love feel."

Wade held his hand out for the knife. "Let me."

"No."

"Drew, how will you face that innocent boy? Let me. Stay here and watch, but if you do it by your own hand, you won't touch him again and he needs you."

Drew growled, but let Wade take the knife. He stood back as Wade moved to Cena, dropping down to a squat. "John. John. Oh good, you're awake." He tilted his head and took the knife, slicing it slowly across John's stomach. As John whimpered, Wade smiled. "Did Evan beg you to stop? Did he scream?"

John just whimpered again and Wade drew the blade across his bicep. "I won't stop until you're begging me to. Until you're screaming for mercy. And then, as you gave him none, I'll give you none."

Drew closed his eyes, looking away as Wade tortured John. He knew he could never stomach this part of Wade's job. He didn't know how Wade could stand it. He flinched as John started begging. It wasn't long before he was screaming at Wade to stop and not for the first time, Drew was glad the basement was soundproofed. He was sure that Evan would be able to hear this otherwise and he didn't want his lover upset.

Time passed. Drew was aware of the passage, but he couldn't bring himself to stop Wade and as much as he wanted to be with Evan, he knew he had to be here. Finally the screaming stopped and Drew turned to look. John had passed out and was covered in more blood than Drew thought the body held. He looked at Wade and flinched at how much blood was on him. "Wade..."

"Don't." Wade stood and held out the knife. "Finish him?"

Drew nodded and took the blade. He approached John as John's eyes opened and looked at him pleadingly. Drew nodded again and licked his lips. "I'll put a stop to it." He glanced at Wade. "Where's best?"

"Through the heart." Wade stood tall, watching Drew. "If you don't think you can..."

Drew waved him off. He focused back on John, making sure the other man was watching him. "I'm going to do for you what you never would have done for anyone else. I'm going to put an end to your misery." As John looked at him with thanks in his eyes, Drew drove the blade into his heart, stepping back at the squeal from John. He felt Wade's hand on his back and it steadied him as they watched John die slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting cleaned up, Drew headed back to his house. He knew he had to tell Evan that John was dead, but he wasn't sure how to answer any questions that might be asked. He glanced back when he heard footsteps. "Wade?"

"Before we started truly torturing him, John gave up his accounts. He kept separate accounts for every whore in his stable. I'll get Evan's money for him."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Drew, go home and pull him into your arms. Love him. Don't stop until you feel clean."

Drew nodded, taking Wade's hand. "Who will you love?"

"I'll do what I always do." Wade smiled sadly and kissed Drew's forehead. "You go to your love. I'll go find... someone."

"Evan's friend?"

"Maybe. If I have to pay for it, at least I know he'll enjoy what I do." Wade shrugged and stepped back.

Drew frowned a little, but he knew he couldn't change Wade's mind. He smiled his thanks and turned back towards his house, walking down the driveway. When he got to the house, he took a deep breath before letting himself in. Evan appeared immediately and Drew all but collapsed in relief that Evan was still okay. He stalked towards Evan and crushed him into a passionate kiss. "I love you," he murmured before licking at Evan's lips. "I love you so much."

Evan could only hold Drew, he was so startled by Drew's sudden and somewhat desperate need for him. "Drew, what's wrong?" Evan pulled back and cupped Drew's face in his hands. He gasped at the blood along Drew's hairline. "Oh god, are you okay? Is everyone at the main house okay?"

Drew nodded. "I... Cena's dead."

"You're not upset about that." Evan stroked his thumbs over Drew's cheeks. It suddenly hit him. "Oh. Drew." He leaned in, kissing him with almost the same amount of desperation. He'd never had anyone do anything so huge for him. He knew Drew was suffering for it, but whatever part of him had been afraid that Drew would change fell away and he pulled back. "I love you, Drew. I love you." He smiled even as tears filled his eyes for Drew's pain and he took Drew's hand. "Come with me. I'll wash your hair and make sure you didn't miss anything else."

Drew gathered Evan into his arms again and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you. Not just for loving me but for not hating me for ending his life. It's not the first life I've ended and I'm sure it won't be the last, but it's the first I ended in this way."

"You don't need to explain, Drew."

"One other thing. Wade... He convinced Cena to part with the accounts he'd kept for each of... you."

"His whores." Evan smiled and placed a soft kiss to Drew's mouth. "I was a whore, but thanks to you, I'm not one now. That's all that matters."

Drew nodded and kissed Evan again. "Wade is going to get your account for you."

"I don't care. It'll be nice, but I don't particularly care about the money. As long as I have you with me, nothing else matters."

Drew smiled. "Okay, but it is your money. You can do what you wish with it."

"Okay. Now, let's get you into that shower. Let me love you."

"Always." Drew smiled again as he allowed Evan to pull him upstairs to the shower. He knew that from here on out, he and Evan would be okay, no matter what. They loved each other and Evan was becoming more and more open. The rest would come and finally, Drew was sure that everything would work out.


End file.
